Fuses
As can be expected in an ever-evolving world and society, new plant species are discovered. Various uses from medicinal to tea to recreational use can also be expected from these plants - the ones you will find here are the not-so-helpful ones. In laymen's terms, fuses are drugs. All of them can be administered via a plug-shaped device, although they also share other route of administration similar to the classic recreational drugs of the past. The most notable fuses and their usages are: vadomorphine PLANT: dolor voluptatem (also known as Velvet) ROUTE OF ADMINISTRATION: topical, enternal, oral, injection STREET NAME: Excellia Rush (or just Rush) EFFECTS: The name itself is a literal translation, "pleasure pain". The chemicals is a a psychostimulant which reverses the way the nervous system responds to pain, flooding the body with a large dose of oxytocin and seratonin. caloramine PLANT: accendo arbor (comes from the sap of a tree) ROUTE OF ADMINISTRATION: inhalation, transmucosal, intravenous, oral, intranasal, intramuscular STREET NAME: Glow EFFECTS: This drug is more commonly administered via needle, which causes the skin to express an illuminating effect. Not only is it physically appealing, but it releases a feeling of delight. Overdose can lead to hair loss, change of eye color -- skin does not stop glowing after a certain while. These people are known as "ardens", meaning that they are perpetually stuck in the glowing state unless treated. lacustamine PLANT: undaflos (also known as a water flower, which only grows at the bottom of lakes) ROUTE OF ADMINISTRATION: oral, intravenous, insufflation, inhalation STREET NAME: Kraken EFFECTS: The feeling is similar to methamphetamine. The major difference is that it causes the body to secrete an oily substance that, if overdosed on, can cause the user to drown in their own fluids. It is uncommon that the drug is used voluntarily, as the survival rate for those regularly using lacustamine is by a year or two before they experience bodily decay. diaphalus PLANT: lenimen afa (along with a large number of several other chemicals) ROUTE OF ADMINISTRATION: topical, oral, insufflation STREET NAME: Daffodyl EFFECTS: Diaphalus is actually a primary medication used to treat the verti virus. However, drug addicts have found other uses for the chemicals to get a high off of them. The effects are very similar to that of benzoylmethylecgonine, which boosts the user's focus and productivity and allows them to regularly see bursts of colors in their surroundings. Because of this and the extreme sense of restlessness that the user experiences, diaphalus overdosing is very common and is often used at night clubs and raves. formidy PLANT: xxx (chemicals) ROUTE OF ADMINISTRATION: topical, oral, insufflation STREET NAME: Flipside EFFECTS: Most of the time Flipside is used as a prank between teenagers and young adults. It causes the user to fall into a state of psychosis where they are confronted with either great ecstasy or their greatest fear. They will often hallucinate a subject of terror, be tormented by what they perceive to be an entity of some sort haunting them, often acting in a way that they seem to be possessed. Other accounts have left the user in a malleable state, allowing them to be taken advantage of. Many of these users have been victims forced to partake in any sexual acts, doing things that they've been told to do without having any resistance, regardless of their personal feelings on the matter. Once the drug wears off, the victim obtains full memory of the event, often left in humiliation and either suffer mental breakdowns or commit suicide. sonhyponol ROUTE OF ADMINISTRATION: oral (via prescription pills) EFFECTS: Although it does not contain any recreational use, Sonhyponol is a brand of powerful antipsychotic medication prescribed to patients with acute schizophrenia. mist ROUTE OF ADMINISTRATION: insufflation only EFFECTS: Not technically a drug, but people indulge in it a similar way. Mist is a type of vapor that you inhale that gives off a feeling of high and drunkenness. Mist Bars have become common since the treaty, as it was previously banned by the former chancellor, Gregory Tremond.